


we slip back and to, beloved [PODFIC]

by Arioch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Multiple, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Pre-Relationship, Time Skips, an extended 5+1 fic that got out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: Zenyatta does not map to human expressions, but he has his own methods of expressing fondness, waves of movement that end where they begin.There was a journey and there always has been a journey and the journey has not yet begun; an endless knot composed of two threads has no beginning and no end. Everything is and shall be, and time is an illusion.Or: a series of similar scenes strung together as beads on a string between the being Tekhartha Zenyatta and the man Shimada Genji.





	we slip back and to, beloved [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we slip back and to, beloved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050102) by [chuchisushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuchisushi/pseuds/chuchisushi). 



> First off, I want to thank Chuchisushi ([Soylentgrey on tumblr](soylentgrey.tumblr.com) for giving me permission to podfic and [Fujiraid](fujiraid.tumblr.com) for letting me use their art in my cover!
> 
> So, I requested permission for this right after it posted because this fic is amazing, full of feeling and I love the connection Genji and Zenyatta have. At the time, I was recording and editing the Epic Podfic Big Bang that was supposed to post in December. But I earmarked this as my next project and recorded the text at one point where I needed a break from editing.
> 
> So. I only listened to the recording after the Big Bang posted and it. was. horrible. That is at random times electrical interference could be heard in the recording. There was a lot of it. As I went through the file, I realized how much of it needed rerecording and got dejected. I let the file be at peace for a while.
> 
> Now, I finally got through the whole thing. I rerecorded the worst passages, but it is by no means a perfect recording. At the beginning, I was planning on trying out the voice effects I had used in curse.exe for Zenyatta again, but that plan was chucked out of the window. 
> 
> However, I'm glad I smoothed it out enough to be able to post it! Maybe some years down the road I will do a repod but for now it is what it is.

Length: 1:47:19 [77.3MB]

Download via Google: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B8T5sacZizVOQkhqVG1LY3VnQlU/view?usp=drive_web)

**Author's Note:**

> Music credit: [Young the Giant - Something to Believe in](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_ZRWZv14SA)
> 
> The fanart in the cover is by [Fujiraid](fujiraid.tumblr.com) and can be found [here](http://fujiraid.tumblr.com/post/161165929624/gardenia-theyre-meant-to-tell-the-recipient-i)!


End file.
